microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Federation bill of rights
The Confederation Bill of Rights =Charter I= This Bill of Rights is the document that is should be regarded as a national constitution outlining the rights of every citizen. Fundamental Freedoms Marginal note: Fundamental freedoms 1. Everyone has the following fundamental freedoms: * (a) freedom of conscience and religion; * (b) freedom of thought, belief, opinion and expression, including freedom of the press and other media of communication; * © freedom of peaceful assembly; and * (d) freedom of association. Citizens 2. Anyone can be a citizen, provided they are: a human, or a cat or a dog. Dogs and cats however, will not be able to vote, but humans will each get one vote. Legislature 3. The legislature of the federation is Parliament. Each “republic” may have their own independent legislature, and will send up a representative to Parliament, otherwise known as MP(Member of Parliament). The national parliament will only meet, during national emergencies, and/or when a MP requests a meeting of Parliament. Executive 4. The chief executive of the federation is the President. The President is the commander in chief of the armed forces, and is the official national foreign minister. He also is the leader of the Parliament. He may veto any resolutions passed by Parliament, but Parliament may override him in a second vote. He is elected by voting in Parliament, which involves Parliament starting a vote to see which MP is voted the most. The MP who is voted the most becomes President. Republics Each republic may keep its own government, provided that they give their people the fundamental freedoms outlined above. All republics will receive full autonomy over military, local affairs, government, and law, and partial autonomy over foreign affairs, meaning it may informal relations with other nations. It may also support certain countries that are at war diplomatically, without Parliament's consent. Each republic will also receive cultural autonomy, meaning it may keep its own official language and culture. However, it must have English as one of its official languages. Education Everyone has the right to receive a free education up to high school. School is compulsary, but home-schooling is permitted, as long as the parent home-schooling receives a permit and has an yearly checkup at the nearest school on the child's academic skills. Equality Every individual is equal before and under the law and has the right to the equal protection and equal benefit of the law without discrimination and, in particular, without discrimination based on race, national or ethnic origin, colour, religion, sex, age or mental or physical disability Marginal note: Enforcement Any individual who presumes that their rights have been infringed by anyone, may file a lawsuit against that individual(s) in a court. If the court cannot decide, and matter will be taken to the Supreme Court of the Federation. Application of Charter This document applies to every republic whether or not they have their own independent bill of rights, and to every citizen and individual inside the Federation.